


I crossed my fingers, but I didn't beg

by ElegantOrca



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Fake Blood, Fishnets, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Sobriety, Spandex, Vampire Roleplay, Vampire Sex, Very slight piss kink, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantOrca/pseuds/ElegantOrca
Summary: A quick one-shot for Halloween. Gerard is really proud of his costume, and his night only gets better when he meets Frank, who's hot as hell and not-so-secretly horny for vampires.





	I crossed my fingers, but I didn't beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hangmans_Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/gifts), [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).

> I wanted to do something in the Halloween spirit, and at first I thought I'd go with some classic, tropey vampire smut. But I've been really inspired by the staged horror and roleplay elements in [The Devil's Furnace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741768/chapters/46725163) by [Hangmans_Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/), so I thought why not pay homage to that story and write some vampire roleplay instead. This story is dedicated to her and to [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe) who came up with the Devil's Furnace concept. I'm not gonna lie, actually gifting this to you two and tagging you in this is nerve-wracking but I've been so heavily inspired by that story that it would feel wrong not to. 
> 
> I had fun writing Frank as the typical fang slut character who's way too ready to get bitten as soon as he hears the word vampire, but putting him in a non-fantasy setting where he's not actually in danger. I also thought why not include some blood kink elements as that seems to be popular in this fandom (insert Joyriding gif here). It was fun coming up with vampire and blood stuff that two people who had just met could reasonably do in a bathroom without any planning. Hope you enjoy!

Gerard's costume was coming along pretty well, if he said so himself. He had mixed together pieces he'd found at the local thrift store with stuff he'd whipped up on his own sewing machine, and a couple items he'd had to special order online. He stared at himself in the mirror, admiring the embroidered velvet tailcoat--high-collared with a capelet--and the ridiculously ruffly jewel-toned blouse he had tucked into his tightest black pants. An overabundance of frills spilled out from under his coat sleeves and at his neckline. He had added a couple black leather straps around one thigh for good measure. Anachronistic, maybe, but who said vampires couldn't mix clothes from different eras--or be into BDSM, for that matter. If vampires were real they would totally be kinky, Gerard thought. Living for hundreds of years would be enough to make anyone come up with some interesting perversions. 

A touch of white foundation, a bit of makeup to make his eyes look more sunken, and all that was left was to glue on his fangs. Gerard was pleased with the whole look, but he was especially proud of the super-high-quality, ultra-realistic vampire fangs he had ordered online. He carefully glued the dental prosthetics to his canines, then grinned at his reflection, baring his teeth. 

The overall effect was one part menacing, one part ostentatiously ornate, and extremely gay. _ Perfect_. It would be accurate to say Gerard was feeling himself tonight. Which was good, because he was hoping to get laid. It had been a long dry spell, even by his standards, but Halloween was historically a lucky time of year for Gerard. He was spooky and a bit of a weirdo year round, but this was his time to shine. Since he had stopped drinking, finding hookups had gotten more difficult, or maybe his standards had just gone up, but the party tonight--put on by one of Mikey's friends--promised to be rowdy and full of young queers, so he liked his chances.

“I’m going out tonight, Bob,” he said to his cat, who didn’t give any indication that she was listening.

“That’s right, I’m going out tonight, and I’m going to bring someone home.”

Bob yawned, digging her claws into the sofa.

“Scoff all you want, but you’ll see soon enough.” He patted Bob on the head, did a last check for his wallet and phone, and headed out the door.

After about a fifteen minute drive, he pulled up to the house where the party was happening. There were cars parked up and down the street on both sides and music was spilling out into the neighborhood. This was clearly the right house, but Gerard double checked the address on his phone anyway, then texted Mikey to ask if he was there yet. 

He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for a reply, but then a group of people walked by, clearly headed for the party, and he got self-conscious about them seeing him sitting in his car alone, so he checked out his makeup in the mirror one last time and headed for the house, dragging his feet a bit. Just as he passed the mailbox at the end of the driveway, he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

_ -Yep! I'm in the kitchen, see u soon_

_-Side door's open btw, let yourself in_

Relieved, Gerard stepped around the front porch to the side door, glad Mikey had known he would worry about which entrance to use and whether to ring the doorbell. He opened the door and saw Mikey immediately. 

"Hey, bro!" Mikey pulled him into a quick hug, then pulled back so they could both check out each other's costumes. 

Mikey was wearing a tight black T-shirt with what looked like a backwards "K" on it in rhinestones. He had a headband with fuzzy grey ears sitting on top of the arms of his glasses, which were in turn sitting on top of his flat-ironed bangs. Gerard wasn't sure how he managed to do that without getting a headache. 

Gerard must have looked confused, because Mikey clarified, putting a hand on his hip in an affected pose. "I'm a mouse, duh."

"Mean Girls. Nice!"

"Nice work yourself, I'm digging the ruffles!" Mikey said, bending down to inspect the embroidery on Gerard's coat sleeve. 

"Thanks, Mikes," Gerard preened, doing a little twirl so Mikey could get the full effect of the capelet and coattails.

Mikey admired Gerard's costume for an appropriate amount of time, listening patiently as he chattered about where each piece had come from and all the aesthetic decisions he had made in assembling the whole outfit.

"...and the fangs are the same type they use in the movies, I had to special order them."

Mikey nodded. "Hey, as much as I love hanging out with you, we are at a party. I should introduce you to some people. You wanna meet the host?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Gerard suddenly remembered his goal for the evening. Talking to Mikey was a lot easier than interacting with new people, let alone flirting with them. But tonight he was going to be brave. "Yeah, I wanna meet people."

Mikey led him by the elbow to the other side of the room, where a lanky kid with curly blonde hair was pouring himself a drink. Gerard felt a familiar pang of temptation, but it was easy enough to brush off. The first time he had gone to one of Mikey's friends' parties after quitting drinking it had been nerve-wracking, but it had gotten easier with practice.

"Hey Chris, this is my brother Gerard."

"Hey Gerard, thanks for coming! Can I get you anything? A beer? Some punch?" 

"Uh, maybe a diet Coke if you have it?"

To his credit, Chris didn't even blink at the request, just grabbed a bottle from the fridge and poured some soda into a red plastic cup. Gerard wondered if Mikey had told Chris he was sober, or if he was just a nice person.

"Sorry, we're out of ice. Zack went to get more, but he's taking his time getting back."

"No worries. Thanks, Chris. And thanks for having us."

Mikey brought Gerard around the room, introducing him to several people in quick succession. Everyone was nice to Gerard, although that didn’t stop him from feeling awkward. After about twenty minutes of introductions and chatting, Mikey excused himself, saying he wanted to check out the dancefloor. Gerard opted to stay in the kitchen. Dancing wasn’t really his thing. Well, maybe it had been occasionally in his drunkest moments, but those days were over.

“Come find me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Mikes.” 

Mikey clapped his hand on Gerard’s shoulder and walked out, leaving him alone in the kitchen. Gerard took a deep breath, steeling himself, then surveyed the room. There were cute people here, and Gerard was going to talk to them, dammit.

He attempted small talk with a tall, androgynous type dressed like a pirate, complimenting their bejeweled eyepatch, but while they were all smiles at first, they drifted away towards a friend across the room when Gerard wouldn't do a shot with them. He contemplated going outside for a cigarette, but decided to take a lap around the house first. He left the kitchen and pushed his way through the crowd dancing and mingling in the living room, which had been cleared for a dancefloor. Mikey was busy grinding on a buff redhead, so Gerard kept walking. 

It was a large, single-story house without a garage. Gerard poked around down a dark hallway, opening several doors which turned out to be a bedroom, a bathroom, a coat closet, the water heater, another bedroom, and a second bathroom/laundry room, respectively. One of the bedrooms had about ten people in it crowded around a desk, doing lines of something or other, so Gerard apologized and hastily backed out. Okay, cigarette time.

The back deck was large and had a good number of people on it, standing around smoking, drinking and talking. There were people on the grass below the deck, too, clustered near the wooden steps or by the creepy-looking shed in the backyard. The trees were decorated with orange and purple Christmas lights, and a few small ghosts swung from the branches here and there. Gerard picked a less populated corner and sat up on the railing, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He lit up and took a drag, inhaling deeply.

He sat there smoking for a while, kicking his heels against the porch railing and looking around at the partygoers, half scanning the crowd for cute faces and half idly people-watching. There were attractive people at this party, for sure, but Gerard was having a hard time motivating himself to approach anyone. Just about everyone looked intoxicated, and even if they were cooler about him being sober than the person in the pirate costume, he had started to feel weird about hooking up with drunk people ever since he stopped drinking. It hadn’t bothered him when he was constantly trashed himself, had been easy to drink until his nerves were gone and find some stranger who was equally boozed up and willing. 

Part of him missed how easy it had been, how frequently he had gotten laid, but a bigger part of him looked back on those nights, how blurry and indistinct many of them were in his memory, and felt unsettled. Nothing had ever happened that he hadn’t wanted, he was pretty sure, but if he could barely remember sleeping with someone, had he been too drunk to consent? And now that he was sober, the idea of sleeping with someone who might not remember it tomorrow morning seemed wrong. 

Gerard was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the person approaching him until they were right in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Hey, any chance I could bum a smoke?”

The first thing Gerard noticed was the tattooed hands, fingers decorated with black nail polish. His eyes followed the hands up equally inked arms covered in red fishnet sleeves, to a startlingly attractive face.

“Yeah, no problem.” He fumbled out his pack and proffered it to the guy, checking him out discreetly as he did so.

He was shorter than Gerard by several inches, and his outfit was pretty skimpy. Apart from the red fishnet top, he was wearing a black cropped t-shirt that exposed what looked like some kind of birds decorating his hips, and _ tiny _ red spandex short shorts, with a devil tail pinned to the back. He had devil horns clipped to his floppy dark hair, which was short and bleached on the sides, vaguely skunk-like, and he was wearing black eyeliner. Good Lord, this guy was _ hot. _

“Thanks. I’m Frank.”

“Gerard. Nice to meet you.” 

"Your costume looks fucking awesome, Gerard."

“Thanks! I worked pretty hard on it.”

“I can tell. Those fangs are pretty realistic.”

“They’re the same kind of dental prosthetics they use in the movies, I had to order them online.”

Frank listened attentively as Gerard rambled about his costume for a while, although not as long as he had talked to Mikey about it. He noticed he had been talking for a while and reined himself in. 

"You look pretty good yourself."

Frank quirked an eyebrow at that, smiling.

"I mean, your costume. Devil, that's a classic. It looks great."

Frank laughed. He had his lip and his nose pierced, Gerard noticed. 

"It's okay, you can say slutty devil. I'm just following the time honored tradition of using Halloween as an excuse to go out wearing as little as possible."

"Well, it's definitely working for you," Gerard said, boldly. He knew he'd regret it if he didn't at least try to flirt with Frank. "I like your hair, too. It's kinda giving me Pepe Le Pew vibes, but in a good way?" Fuck, Gerard was terrible at flirting.

Thankfully that made Frank laugh, his eyes scrunching up cutely at the corners as he tossed his head back. Frank had an infectious smile, and Gerard found himself grinning.

Frank took a drag of his cigarette. “Damn, I’m glad I found at least one person at this party who’s sober enough to hold a coherent conversation.”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Gerard scratched his head self-consciously. “I don’t drink, actually.”

Frank nodded, didn't seem ruffled by the information. "Good for you. Save a lot of money that way. If I could give up booze and cigarettes I'd be flush with cash."

Frank was holding a red cup, but he didn't seem drunk, and Gerard said so. 

“Nah, this is just soda. I’m DD tonight. Hopefully none of my friends will get too wasted or I'll end up having to play babysitter, too.”

"Cheers to that." They clinked their cups together, or at least attempted to. The plastic cups made more of an unsatisfying thunk than a clink. The sloshing of the liquid made Gerard suddenly aware of the fullness that had been building up in his bladder. He didn't want to leave the conversation. What if he couldn't find Frank again afterwards? 

“Hey, I kinda have to piss," he said, reluctantly.

“Me too, actually, I’ll come with you.”

They made their way inside the house, pushing through the crowd in the living room and down the hallway. The first bathroom was occupied and had a line of people waiting outside, so Gerard tapped Frank’s shoulder and pointed down the hall toward the second bathroom/laundry room, where nobody was waiting and the door was unlocked. 

To Gerard's surprise, Frank followed him inside the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Oh- okay." 

"Sorry, I can wait outside if you want."

"No, that's okay."

Gerard hesitated, and Frank turned to face the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking."

Gerard felt self-conscious as he unzipped his pants and reached inside his underwear. It took him a minute to get started, feeling shy, but he really did have to piss and eventually it happened. He shook himself off and zipped himself back up.

"You done?" Frank asked, hearing the zipper.

"Uh, yeah."

Frank turned around and fixed Gerard with a look, a glint in his eyes. 

"You don't have to face the wall if you want, I don't mind." 

Gerard nearly choked on his own spit. Frank pushed past him and pulled his spandex shorts down, making eye contact with Gerard as he started pissing. Gerard was frozen in place, unable to look away from Frank, who was staring right back without a hint of shame or embarrassment on his face. Against his will, Gerard's eyes darted down to where Frank's dick was held in his tattooed fingers, just long enough to see him finish, give it a shake and tuck himself back inside his shorts. He snapped his gaze back up to Frank's face, where a smirk made it clear that Frank had noticed him looking.

Before Gerard had time to process what had just happened, Frank surged forward, catching him by the shoulders and leaning into him as he kissed Gerard fiercely. Their lips touched only briefly before Frank drew back a bit, not letting go of Gerard's shoulders but looking up at him, to gauge his reaction, Gerard realized. He leaned in and wrapped his hands around Frank's lower back, pulling him closer and returning the kiss. _ Fuck yes. _ From the moment he laid eyes on Frank he had been plotting how he could get him to come home with him, but apparently none of that was necessary, because Frank had moves of his own. 

Frank's kisses were getting messier, more open, so Gerard slid his tongue into his mouth and started exploring. Frank licked back at Gerard, then tugged on his lower lip with his teeth. Gerard countered with a nibble, forgetting about his fangs, and Frank moaned into his mouth, pressing forward with more urgency. His hands were moving on Gerard's shoulders, roaming frantically down his back and across his chest. Gerard slid his hands down Frank's back, grabbing his ass, loving the way it felt through the thin spandex. He felt Frank's tongue moving in his mouth and realized he was tracing the shape of his fangs. 

Frank pulled back with a heated sigh, his hands fisted in Gerard's silky blouse. "Those fucking fangs are so hot."

"Oh! Thanks." Gerard felt very pleased with himself. "They're what they use in the movies, I had to special order them."

"I know, you already said," Frank laughed. "I kind of… Maybe have a thing for vampires," he confessed, suddenly looking a little sheepish. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah… Kind of a big thing, actually. Like, a _ major _ blood and vampire kink."

Gerard felt a thrill of excitement. "I can work with that," he said, leaning in to mouth at Frank's neck, making sure he felt the sharp points of his teeth.

Frank shivered, goosebumps prickling up his neck.

"You wanna play vampire and prey?" Gerard said softly, right into Frank's ear.

Frank pulled back and nodded fervently, looking up at Gerard with wide hazel eyes. Gerard couldn't believe his luck, thanked whatever deity had given him the idea to go with the vampire thing this year, even though he had worried it was overdone. He couldn't have planned this better if he had tried. Here he was, making out with the most attractive guy at the party, and he had just admitted that Gerard's outfit got him hot. 

That's when he saw it, the silver label catching his eye--sitting on top of the washing machine was a half-full bottle of theatrical blood. Gerard squeezed Frank's ass excitedly, then spun him around and pointed. Frank looked at the bottle and then back at Gerard, an adorably hopeful expression on his face. 

"Hey Frank."

"Yes?" It came out as more of a breath than a word.

"You wanna get messy?"

Frank kissed Gerard with feeling, then declared, "I think I fucking love you. Yes and yes."

Several minutes of making out followed, interrupted by frantic efforts in the direction of getting undressed. Finally Gerard was down to his underwear, hovering over Frank on the cheap linoleum floor. Frank had his knees bent and his feet planted on the ground, shoeless, and was peeling off his crop top, revealing more intricately detailed ink across his chest and shoulders. Gerard paused to admire the view. He didn't know what looked more tantalizing, Frank's tattoos showing darkly under the red fishnets, or the erection clearly visible inside his tiny red shorts. Combined with his eyeliner and the devil horns he still had clipped to his hair, the overall effect was pure sin.

"You look hungry," Frank smirked, looking up through his bangs, his hands planted on his thighs and his voice low.

"Mmm, and you look good enough to eat." Gerard licked his lips, then flashed Frank a toothy grin.

"Are you gonna bite me?" Frank clapped a hand to his cheek and made his mouth into a suggestive circle, fluttering his lashes at Gerard. 

"Maybe I will. A sweet little thing like you might just hit the spot right about now." 

Gerard lowered himself into Frank's space, pressed his face against Frank's cheek and gripped his jaw, breathing heavily into his ear. He moved his fingers over Frank's throat, searching for his pulse, feeling pleased when he felt it fast and hard under the pads of his fingers. He tipped Frank's head up, exposing his throat, and Frank cooperated eagerly, baring his neck to Gerard, his back arched. There was a scorpion poised on his neck, ready to strike, and Gerard licked it. It wasn't his main thing, but he had read enough vampire erotica to know he shouldn't just bite Frank right off the bat. There had to be some teasing first. He kissed Frank again, using plenty of teeth, then maneuvered him towards the bathtub. 

"Humans get so messy when you open them up."

Frank gave Gerard a look that was both amused and aroused, then clambered up into the bath. Gerard followed, after tossing his briefs to the floor. His dick was standing at attention, curved up towards his belly. It had been a long time since he'd hooked up with anyone, let alone someone as hot as Frank, so it wasn't a surprise that he was hard as hell. 

It was cramped in the bathtub. Gerard held himself up over Frank, straddling him with one knee between Frank’s legs. He ghosted a fingertip down Frank’s chest, tracing the shape of his tattoos through the fishnets. 

“You like my tattoos, huh?” Frank breathed.

“I really do.” Gerard circled his finger around Frank’s nipple, then flicked it. 

“Ahh!” Frank was delightfully responsive, making little noises at Gerard’s every move, and his nipples hardened quickly under the pads of Gerard’s finger and thumb. 

Gerard felt a sudden surge of gratitude that he was completely sober for this, that tomorrow morning he would be able to remember everything about this, about Frank. He hoped that all the details of Frank’s body, his tattoos, the noises he made, would be permanently burned into his memory. He wanted to draw this out, tease Frank until he was squirming and make him beg, but he feared he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back long enough for that. He was feeling far too desperate already.

He lowered himself enough to bring his dick into contact with Frank’s, and both of them started breathing harder as Gerard grinded down onto Frank’s erection through the thin, stretchy material of his shorts. The fabric was so smooth and form-fitting it almost felt like there was nothing between them, but it was so slippery that Gerard slid along it easily with little friction, his shaft pushing up against Frank’s as he thrusted. The sensation was delicious, and as moisture started to gather between their cocks the wetness only made the slide better. Gerard thought it must be him who was leaking, with how desperate he was feeling, but he drew back enough to look down and saw a dark spot on Frank’s shorts near the head of his cock, where precum was clearly seeping through the fabric. _ Fuck. _

“Are you always this easy, or are you just wet because you’re a total fangslut?”

Frank flushed deeply, biting his lip. 

“...the second one.” He was looking down, and Gerard thought for a brief moment that Frank was acting awfully bashful for someone who had followed him into the bathroom and made heavy eye contact while pissing. Then he realized Frank was staring at his mouth. _ Ah. _

“You want me to bite you, huh?” Gerard licked his lips, then his teeth, making a show of it.

Frank nodded fervently. “Please. Please fucking bite me.”

Gerard tipped Frank’s head to the side, licking down his neck and then breathing heavily in his ear while he palmed his dick, squeezing it through his shorts, rubbing his thumb around to spread the wetness. Then he clamped his teeth down on the side of Frank's neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin. Frank moaned loudly, his hips jumping upward under Gerard’s hand.

“You can bite me harder,” he panted. “Please.”

Gerard worried at the bite with his fangs, sucking and licking at it as Frank writhed under him. Frank was going to have a hell of a hickey. Then he released the skin and bit down again, hard. Frank clamped a hand over his own mouth, holding in a muffled shriek, but Gerard felt his dick twitch in his hand, so he was pretty sure it was a shriek of pleasure. 

Gerard looked at the bite. He had done his best to bite hard, but shallowly, so it was mostly skin between his teeth. Even so, there were two tiny pinpricks of blood welling up on Frank’s neck. He suddenly remembered the fake blood, and grabbed the bottle from the side of the tub where they had left it.

He had to use both hands to unscrew the lid, but as soon as the bottle was open he had his hand back on Frank's crotch, rubbing the sodden fabric as he poured the blood all over Frank. He tried to be intentional about it, dripping a thin stream down Frank's neck where he thought it would have bled if he was bleeding out for real, but soon it was too tempting to just splash the blood everywhere. 

It looked so good on Frank's skin, covering his throat and chest and stomach. Frank was watching intently, seemingly as enthralled by the visual as Gerard was. Dark red droplets spattered onto his beautiful face and all over the bathtub as Gerard continued to pour. He emptied the last of the bottle into his open palm and pulled Frank's shorts down so he could wrap his bloody hand around his cock. Frank was hard and pulsing in his hand, and Gerard brought his mouth back to where he had bitten, sucking hard. 

The fake blood was syrupy sweet, not like blood at all, but Gerard was committed to the scene, so he growled in Frank's ear as he stroked him, about how good his blood tasted, about how he was going to drain him, suck the very soul out of his body, and Frank was just going to let him, because he loved this, didn't he?

Frank's noises were getting increasingly desperate and he really was squirming now, bucking under Gerard’s hand. He made some sounds that weren’t quite words, took a deep breath, then managed to spit out, “I want- Wanna see it on you too. The blood-” 

Gerard couldn’t quite parse what exactly Frank was asking for, but Frank swiped his palm across his own chest and stomach, gathering the red liquid until his hand was dripping, then wrapped it around Gerard’s cock, sighing in satisfaction at the sight. Frank was messy about it, and the blood smeared around Gerard’s entire crotch area, trickling down onto his balls and inner thighs. The blood was warm from Frank’s body heat, and as Frank jacked him roughly Gerard felt himself getting close. He sped up his hand, wanting Frank to get there first, urging him on.

“You gonna come for me?”

“Ah- m’close- Bite me again, now!”

Gerard dipped his head down and sunk his teeth into Frank again, just as he cried out and came in hot spurts across his chest and belly. Frank barely rested at all before pushing Gerard back, clambering up to his hands and knees. 

“Can I? Wanna suck the blood off you…”

“Fuck yes.”

Frank looked almost delirious from his orgasm. His pupils were huge and his torso was a mess of colors, pale skin covered in black ink, bright red fishnets, darker red blood, and shining white ribbons of cum. His shorts were still around his thighs and he struggled to get into a position where he could reach Gerard’s cock, angling himself awkwardly in the crowded bathtub. He planted his hands on the tub floor and strained his neck, and then his mouth was on Gerard, hot and wet and perfect.

He swirled his tongue around the head once or twice and then took Gerard down as far as he could, which was only about halfway given the odd angle. But Gerard was so achingly hard and desperate at this point that it didn’t matter. Just the sight of Frank’s blood spattered face, the debauched expression on his face, the feeling of his tongue and lips and lip ring sliding around Gerard’s cockhead was enough to get him there in minutes. 

“Fuck- M’gonna come,” Gerard grunted in warning. 

Frank increased the suction and Gerard came, his legs tensing up and shaking as he shot his load into Frank’s gorgeous mouth. Frank kept licking and sucking gently until Gerard pushed him away, and they both collapsed at opposite ends of the tub, knees bent and legs tangled together. 

For a long moment they just looked at each other and breathed hard, recovering. They stared at each other just long enough for Gerard’s brain to switch back into anxious, overthinking mode as the fuzzy sex chemicals faded. Then Frank broke the silence. 

“Fuck. That was…fuck." 

“I agree,” Gerard said, relieved, scratching his nose. He had just smeared more blood across his face, hadn’t he? _ Oops. _

“Please tell me you wanna do it again and this wasn’t just a one-time kinky vampire bathroom hit and run.”

Gerard’s stomach fluttered. “Yes! I mean, no. I mean, I want to see you again! One hundred percent.”

“Good, because I think we have to shower before we leave this bathroom. And I might need to borrow your underwear, because my pants are ruined.”

“Oh shit! Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize, it was totally worth it.”

They got up, groaning and stretching after having been stuffed in the tub for so long, and ran the water. Frank finished stripping out of his shorts and the fishnet top, and ran them under the water along with his devil tail. The blood surprisingly didn’t stain, and after he wrung them out, the clothes looked pretty much the same as they had before, except for being wet. Gerard supposed it helped that they were red. 

They made out a bit in the shower, and Gerard almost got hard again, but he felt bad having monopolized the bathroom for so long, so he pushed Frank away. Frank looked at him questioningly, one arched eyebrow raised.

“If we start that up again we’re gonna be here all night, and as much as I would like that…”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Frank sighed. “I should probably check on my friends. I guess.”

Gerard patted Frank on the shoulder. “We’re such good people.”

“Yeah, I mean, we may have had a literal bloodbath in Chris’ bathroom, but we’re not being assholes about it.”

“We’re cleaning up the bloodbath, even. For a vampire and a devil, we’re practically angels.”

They washed the last of the blood down the drain and dried off, giggling the whole time like a couple of kids. Frank didn't want to put his wet shorts back on, so Gerard gave him his underwear. In a stroke of luck that seemed almost like fate, Gerard had been wearing red underwear that, while not as shiny or as clingy as Frank's hot pants, weren't so different that the change would jump out at anyone who hadn't previously been staring at them. In Gerard's opinion anyone who hadn't been staring at Frank had to be blind, but Frank seemed satisfied that nobody would notice.

"You know, those are some of my favorite underwear," Gerard said.

"Oh. Well, I'll have to come to your place to return them, then." Frank grinned, and Gerard felt his mouth curling up at the edges in response.

"I guess you will, won't you?"

Gerard's carefully applied makeup had mostly been washed down the drain and his tight jeans were uncomfortable without underwear, but it was totally worth it. He had Frank's number and an excuse to call him. 

It wasn't until Gerard got home and was telling Bob all about his night that he remembered: the bathroom had a washer and dryer in it. Frank could've easily dried his shorts off. _ Best Halloween ever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! As always, I would love to hear your thoughts! (PS: the title is taken from the song Desperate Guys by The Faint)


End file.
